


Black Out Days

by BubblegumDays



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, David Basically Goes Insane For A Bit, David Loses It, Death, Gen, Gwen Is In It For Like 2 Seconds, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murderer David, Poor Disposal Of A Body, Unconventional Murder Weapons, i blame this on quarantine, idk - Freeform, might continue, purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumDays/pseuds/BubblegumDays
Summary: "He hadn't meant for it to happen- consciously at least. He'd just been going a little bit too fast and been a tad bit too spaced out."-David crack and does something terrible.
Relationships: David & Gwen (Camp Camp)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Black Out Days

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writers blocked and apparently my solution to it was this-

"I'm going out for a bit, need anything, Gwen?" For the most part, David seemed about as normal as he ever was, nothing notably amiss in the way he carried himself or the far less than bitter way he spoke, yet it didn't all quite seem to add up as if something was wrong that she couldn't quite see.

"I don't need anything, but are you sure you're alright?" Her tone held an abundance of earnest concern, diverting her gaze from the magazine she'd previously been reading over to the man standing in the doorway, quirking an eyebrow at him and not missing the way his persona seemed to falter.

"Of course, I'm fine." He forged a sickly sweet smile, already halfway out of the door and clearly aware of how suspicious he was acting, determined to leave before he drew any more attention to himself "I'll be back in a few hours, try not to let the camp burn down."

"Alright... Just don't murder anyone..." No more was said, door closing tight behind him as she simply stared at the space he'd once possessed, trying to decipher what on earth was going on with him.

Soon David would be speeding down the desolate country roads with nothing around for miles but dense forest and the dim mid-evening sky. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he really care, as long as he could just get away from everything for a few hours then maybe he could keep his head straight.

He loved it all, he really did, but sometimes things just ground down his gears to the point he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to handle it and he just needed a brief escape before, as Gwen put it, he murdered someone.

But he was in control. He wasn't going to let his intrusive thinking take hold- especially not while he was anywhere near any of the people he cared about.

He hadn't meant for it to happen- consciously at least. He'd just been going a little bit too fast and been a tad bit too spaced out to break before the figure he hadn't noticed innocently strolling down the road collided with the front of his car with a resounding thud before falling to the derelict asphalt.

While he'd been quick to scramble his way out of the vehicle to see if they were alright, something caused him to freeze as he stood over their deathly still form, illuminated hazily by the flickering, dulled headlights of his car.

They seemed so defenceless and vulnerable lying there with their legs twisted at unnatural angles and bleeding out onto the tarmac from injuries he couldn't quite see. Usually, he'd have wanted to help them, would've called an ambulance and not stopped crying until he knew they were alright. But not tonight. Tonight he only wanted to finish what he'd started.

At that moment, he wasn't quite sure what overtook him, or if anything even did at all, if this was just who he'd been deep down all along, but the case still stood and he seemed to take a back seat in his own existence, head filled with nothing but static and spite as he went to the trunk of the car.

The compartment contained a variety of camping equipment, but to his dismay, nothing sharp, eventually able to find a heavy rubber mallet for hammering in tent pegs- also ideal for caving in someone's skull, stalking his way to the front of the vehicle to find that they'd began to regain some vague semblance of consciousness. This wouldn't do at all.

A majority of the event that transpired was blocked off by his brain the moment it occurred, but he knew they didn't experience an at all peaceful end to a life he knew absolutely nothing about. They died slowly and painfully to a man who couldn't seem to bring himself to hit anywhere vital and thus prolonging their suffering.

By the end he was left with a bloodied, mutilated corpse and crimson soaking into his clothes, eyes glassy and unresponsive as his victims while he picked up their slack form and carried them deep into the forest.

Eventually, he stumbled across a ravine, looking down it to find nothing but darkness, too deep to make anything out of in the pale moonlight but able to hear the water raging angrily downstream below, expression hollow as he threw their disfigured cadaver off the edge. If they weren't dead before, they definitely were now.

He stood there for a moment, mulling over everything that'd just happened and it all appeared to come crashing down at once, finally feeling as if he was back in his own body and not simply spectating yet still a thousand miles away.

In the end, he wasn't sure quite how long he sat at that edge bawling his eyes out into the frigid night air, helpless despite knowing full well he'd just murdered someone, no one around to hear him for miles.

What he did know though was that it'd been quite some time as he only snapped out of it enough to come back to reality a little when a few drops of rain turned into a downpour, soaking him to the bone as he started a lazy meander back to his car by which time the moon was high in the sky and he was almost out of petrol due to not turning off the engine. 

Without even so much as a second glance he drove away, leaving a body in a ditch and the pool of blood that'd once amalgamated on the road to be washed away by the rain, murder weapon tucked away in the glove compartment where he didn't have to see it, stonefaced and dishevelled as he tried to come up with a solution.

By the time David arrived back at camp, the night had long since reached its peak, the rain having died down to a light patter, premise quiet and still due to its inhabitants being asleep or at the very least keeping to themselves- perfect of the cleanup of the aftermath of a murder that the rain hadn't quite been able to wash out. He'd probably have to burn this outfit.

As he dipped inside, he swore he saw a small silhouette duck behind a tree but brushed it off as nothing, hallucinating would probably be the least concerning thing his brain had concocted today.

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, so I haven't written anything about camp camp before so pls don't crucify me too hard. I first watched it in like late 2017 but never really considered writing it so this is long overdue tbh.  
I know no one will read this but it's my account and I'll do as I please with it.


End file.
